If We Were Girls
by ElevateALittleHigher
Summary: "Hey guys, what would it be like if we were girls?" They all stopped and stared, then  looked up to the ceiling and thought. one-shot, just and lol story. First story!


If We were Girls…

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever on here- I know I know but blame my mom!- so I want to hear some feedback good or bad. This is just a one-shot but if you like I will make a story out of them being girls instead! Just R&R please!**

**Don't own them or anything else.**

Third persons POV

It was just another regular day at the Palmwoods, The Jennifers walking in slow motion, Tyler hiding from his mom, Katie at the park trying to get Mr. Bitters to get his _new _car out of the park, and Mr. Knight Out shopping. Although in room 2J nothing was happening, surprisingly. James was on the couch combing his hair, Kendall was in his room "studying" with Jo, Carlos was Playing Left 4 Dead, and Logan had his head in a textbook on the counter. Weird right?

The door opened to Kendall's and Logan's room and Jo walked out with Kendall."I wish I didn't have to go to shoot New Town High Kendall!" Jo said with a whine. "I know baby, me too but you have to. Bye, see you later!" Kendall said and kissed her goodbye. "Bye guys!"Jo said A mumble of byes filled the air.

After Jo left, the room was surprisingly quiet, except the occasional sounds of guns going off by the game. "Hey guys I'm hungry!" Carlos whined. "Make it yourself" "uh-huh" and "There's left over corn dogs in the fridge" came three replies. "Fine I will get it. You can keep playing Kendall." Carlos said as he got up and went into the kitchen. He came out two minutes later with a plate of mini corndogs, and sat down at the counter next to Logan. There was silence until….

"Hey guys what if we were girls?" Carlos said with a mouthful of corndogs. That got three pairs of eyes on him each wondering if he said what they thought he said. "Think about it!" Carlos said. They turned their heads up and looked to the ceiling.

BTr…..Logan…..Carlos….James…Kendall…

"_Okay guys, laundry's done!" A girl walking out of the Laundry room said. She was 5'6, had straight medium dark brown hair that was just below the shoulders, and looked like it was just trimmed. She had chocolate brown eyes, kind of pale, had dimples in her cheeks, and chin, a crooked smile too. She was just wearing a button up light blue tee and some regular jeans. Not skinny jeans though. She had a little violet stone in each ear. She had on a touch of makeup but you could barely see it._

"_Ok Thanks Lori, I was running out of good clothes!" A tall girl walked out into the living room. She was about 5'8, had long regular straight brown hair all the way down to her back, some was on her shoulders. She had Hazel eyes, black dangly earrings, a hot pink off the shoulder (with a tank underneath) that said, 'I know I'm beautiful' in white rhinestones. She had on a frilly short black skirt, but not too short. She had on some pink lip gloss blue eyeliner, black mascara, brown eye shadow, and very very light blush. _

"_Hey no problem, Jamie just trying to help out Mrs. Knight while she and Katie are away." Lori said. "Girl, I really need to teach you how to put on makeup! I mea-" she was interrupted by a girl bouncing up to them."Heys, Lori and Jamie. Ooh is that my shirt! Ahh it's so soft and warm! Thanks Lori!" The girl said. she was 5'5, had wavy black hair down to the top of her breasts. She was Latina and as hyper as ever. She was wearing a blue tank top that said, 'Im a dinosaur so like rahhr and stuff!' With a cute dinosaur on it. She was wearing some denim shorts. She was also eating a corndog. She had more makeup on than Lori, but less than Jamie, and it was not put on carefully. She also had dimples on her cheeks._

_Lori chuckled."Carly, it's not heys, it's hey. Your welcome by the way. Come on I'll go make dinner before Carly eats everything!" "hey I wouldn't! not in one night anyways." Carly said looking fake ashamed. Jamie and Lori laughed. Earning a grin from Carly, who accomplished her goal: making them laugh._

"_Mmmmmm! That smells good Lori!" A girl said as she walked into the kitchen. She was 5'7 had orangey-blonde straight hair, down to the end of her chest. She had dimples on her cheeks and a square-ish jaw. She was wearing a white tee that said, 'Juicy is the new black' in black letters. She was wearing black skinny jeans. She had emerald green eyes. She had a sort of big nose. She had on more makeup than Carly and Lori, but less than Jamie, better put on than Carly, But worse than Lori and Jamie._

"_Thanks Kendra, it's just some salad, Pork Chops, and rice though." Lori said pleased that her food smelled good. "Yeah it smells great!" Jamie pointed out too after combing her precious hair. "Listen to Kenna and Jay!" Carly said trying to be a part of the conversation. Thanks you guys. But Carls, that's the best you could come up with?' Lori asked not really hurt, just curious. "I Just wanted to be a part of the conversation!" she said. They all laughed and sat down at the table and started eating._

"Weird." They all said. "But why didn't I get a cool shirt likes you guys did?" Logan asked sounding curious. "Because you're Mr. Responsible or Miss. Responsible I should say." James said. They all laughed. And went back to what they were doing before, The thought still in their minds.

**So how was it? Good, bad, funny? Please review and tell me what you think. Since this is my first story, I will accept bad reviews. Tell me if am a good writer, or not. My stories will usually be in some ones POV but this one seemed like third persons POV. If you want me to write a story of them being girls tell me! Thanks For reading! R&R**

**Living the life, OUT!**


End file.
